


Date Night

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Comedy, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah loses a bet and Dom calls it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> This is written for cross-dressing on my kink_bingo card. lijahlover requested Domlijah. She wanted body shots, but I just couldn't work them in. Sorry, love.

Elijah wiped his nose on the hem of his t-shirt as he turned a page. He knew the book would be sad – not heart-wrenchingly tragic! With a sigh, he read the last page and gently closed _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. With another sigh, he stood up and made his way to the porch.

Dom was outside in the California heat with a glass of iced tea as he waited for Elijah, who preferred to read whilst laying in bed, to finish. His own copy of _The Deathly Hallows_ sat on the table beside him. He'd finished reading nearly an hour earlier.

Elijah sank down onto the chair opposite the Brit.

“Well?” Dom asked.

“Just... wow.” Elijah shook his head. “I can't even think right now.”

Dom smirked, raising the class to his lips. “Pretty surprising about Snape, yeah?”

“Fuck you,” Elijah said with a smile.

“Patience, my dear. I intend to.”

“Well, you win. Snape was really on the side of the Order and you get me to do anything you want in bed. So what have you decided?”

“In good time, love. I intend to make you wonder.” Dom stood up and headed back into the house to refill his glass.

Several days later found Elijah curled up on the sofa with a new script from his manager – a mystery at Oxford the requires the help of an American student. Dom had remained evasive and secretive about collecting on the bet. The suspense set Elijah's teeth on edge.

Without warning, a gob of white-blonde hair landed in his lap. He wrinkled his nose, picking the wig up. “Dom?” he asked, looking up into the smiling blue eyes of his lover. “You want me to wear a wig?”

“Well, not _just_ the wig. People might stare if my dinner date happens to be starkers.” He pulled a brown shopping back from behind his back. “I thought you might look better in this.”

Grinning, Elijah took the bag and peered inside. “What time are we leaving?”

“Seven.”

Around 6:30, Dom knocked on the bathroom door. “Lij?”

“Not done yet!”

“That's fine. I'll be outside whenever you're ready.”

“Okay!”

Dom was waiting outside in black slacks and a white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar. It was too hot for a jacket and he hated wearing ties.

The front door opened and Dom's breath caught in his throat. Shapely legs encased in black stockings and black high heels stepped out. Dom's eyes travelled farther up the midnight blue dress, gathered at the waist to give the appearance of womanly curves. Dom almost thought he could discern cleavage, as well. He finally dragged his eyes up, taking in the flaxen hair, cut at a downward angle over the cheekbones. Rouge-stained lips smiled and Elijah's gapped teeth kept Dom from believing it might be Hannah in front of him.

Elijah made his way down the front walk, hips swaying ever-so-slightly. When he stopped in front of Dom, the Brit was nearly speechless.    
“How do I look, Mr. Monaghan?” his voice was breathy and higher than normal.

Dom felt himself begin to harden inside his trousers. It took two tries before Dom found his voice. “You look amazing.” He took Elijah's hand and placed a soft kiss against the slighter man's knuckles.

Elijah hid a giggle behind his free hand. His nails, Dom noticed, were acrylic and painted as crimson as his lips.

Dom's cock gave an impatient twitch. He opened Elijah's door for him and watched with hungry eyes as the American modestly held his skirt to keep it from riding any higher up his smooth, stocking-encased thigh.

As Dom made his way tot he driver's side, he mentally ran through the list of things that _should_ be able to curb the throbbing in his trousers. _Animal abusers. Billy having sex. Grandma. Life without Elijah. Elijah. Having sex with Elijah. Fuck._ Dom adjusted himself, settling his erection more comfortably against the seam of his trousers before he got in the car.

When they got to the restaurant, the waiter pulled Elijah's chair out for him, much to Dom's amusement. But Elijah smiled at the waiter and thanked him before raising an eyebrow at Dom.

Dom quickly schooled his features. _Good call, Monaghan. You were the one who wanted him in drag. You didn’t count on him being such a convincing woman, did you?_

“Dom?” Elijah’s breathy voice interrupted his inner monologue.

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to sit down?” Elijah asked, giggling again. Dom felt the giggle all the way down to his cock.

“Sorry,” Dom said to the expectant waiter and took his seat. He ordered them a bottle of wine and the waiter left them in peace.

“I didn’t realise my outfit would have such an effect on you,” Elijah said, delicately spreading his napkin over his lap.

“Neither did I,” Dom replied, his voice husky.

“How long did you have this planned?”

“Since yesterday, actually. I hadn’t put much thought into it until I saw that dress at the mall and I new you’d look amazing in it.”

The waiter returned with their wine. Dom placed their order (an easy feat considering how often they frequented the restaurant) which only solidified the ruse.

Through the course of dinner, Dom managed to settle his raging libido. He fell into an easy conversation with his boyfriend and almost forgot Elijah was wearing a wig and red lipstick. Almost. Little things would suddenly set him off like the red stain of lips on the rim of Elijah’s wine glass, or the swish of blonde hair as he brushed it out of his eyes. The cheque couldn’t come quickly enough for Dom. Perhaps they should have skipped dinner all together. He signed his name, which looked very much like “Dm Mngn,” and nearly dragged Elijah out of the restaurant. The American laughed, allowing himself to be pulled along, despite the high heels he wore.

Safely inside the privacy of the car, Dom immediately reached for Elijah, but the younger man leaned back out of Dom’s reach. “What kind of girl do you think I am, Mr. Monaghan?” he asked in that same breathy voice with a smirk on his crimson lips.

“Baby, are you really going to make me wait until we get home?” Dom asked.

Elijah enigmatically raised an eyebrow and tugged his skirt down before buckling his seatbelt.

Dom let out an overly-dramatic sigh and started the car. He managed to stay just over the speed limit all the way home, despite his desire to just floor it.

He acted every bit the gentleman Elijah (apparently) wanted him to be and opened his boyfriend’s door before walking him up to the house.

“Would you like to come in?” Elijah asked, smirking again as he regarded Dom with his big blue eyes.

With the throbbing of his cock in his trousers, Dom didn’t trust his voice. He nodded, although he knew Elijah wouldn’t make him sleep outside.

Dom found himself dragged intuit he house by the two sides of his open collar.

“Enough of this shit, I’m fucking horny as hell,” Elijah growled against Dom’s lips.

Dom couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

Elijah stepped back long enough to kick off the black pumps, bringing him back down to the just-shorter-than-Dom height. “I never realised how uncomfortable these things are,” he said, curling his stocking-clad toes in the rug they kept in the hall.

“Doodle?” Dom said, toeing his own shoes off.

“Yes?” Elijah asked.

“Shut up.” Dom stalked forward and picked Elijah up. The shorter man squeaked, throwing his legs around Dom’s slim waist.

Somehow Dom managed to get them to the bedroom safely (or without dropping Elijah) all while kissing his boyfriend senseless. He gently laid Elijah on their bed, crawling between the American’s knees to lay on top of him.

“How much of this do you want me to keep on?” Elijah asked seriously.

“Well, I wanted you to keep the heels on, but you’ve ruined that fantasy,” Dom said forlornly, looking down at Elijah’s stocking feet. “I guess the stockings will have to do.”

“They’re thigh-highs,” Elijah said wickedly, lifting the hem of his skirt to show Dom where the black band ended near the top of his creamy white thigh.

Dom made a low noise in his throat. “Consider yourself forgiven.” He leaned down for another kiss as he slid his long-fingered hand up the outside of Elijah’s silky thigh and over the seam of the stocking. He stopped short and pulled away when he got to Elijah’s hip. He leaned down and lifted the hem of Elijah’s dress. “You’re wearing ladies’ knickers!”

Elijah just grinned and ran his tongue over his cherry-red bottom lip.

“You cheeky little minx!” Dom exclaimed before taking Elijah’s mouth in another fierce kiss.

Dom’s hand wandered high, over the dress, and palmed Elijah’s fake breasts, something that had been killing him with curiosity all night. He pulled away and stared into Elijah’s eyes, a question quirking his eyebrows. Elijah just stared back, his lips parted to allow his breath to escape faster than normal.

Dom sat back on his heels, straddling Elijah’s thin body. He took the straps from the dress in each hand and lowered them down Elijah’s shoulders, pulling the dress down until he revealed a silky black bra with two small bumps for breasts. Curiosity winning out, Dom stuck a hand between Elijah’s chest and the bra cup and squeezed.

“A water bra, Lij? Where the hell did you get a water bra?” Dom asked, grinning.

“Oh, earlier today,” Elijah said, placing his hands on Dom’s hips so he could inch the shirt’s hem up with his thumbs. “You took a nap and I went to the store. That’s where I got the press-on nails and the make-up and the thigh-highs. The eyeliner was yours, though.”

Dom shook his head, grinning. “I should have known you’d never do something like this half-arsed.”

“Nope. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Elijah pulled Dom down for another kiss. With Elijah’s mouth distracted, Dom wrapped his arms around the smaller man and lifted him so he could unsnap his bra and take it off.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Elijah asked, breaking the kiss.

“I’m not the gay one, Doodle. I’ve been with women,” Dom said, kissing his way down Elijah’s neck.

“I dated Franka!” Elijah protested, only it came out as more of a moan because Dom was currently sucking on the hollow in his throat.

“Franka doesn’t count. She’s practically a man,” Dom mouthed against Elijah’s skin.

Elijah opened his mouth to reply, but Dom had somehow managed to work his dress down his thighs and cupped his mouth over the straining erection in Elijah’s panties. Elijah’s reply came out as a half moan/half sigh.

“Ease up, Doodle,” Dom said against the American’s cock, as he tapped his hip impatiently.

Elijah lifted his hips and Dom slid the panties and dress off, leaving Elijah in nothing but his blonde wig and black thigh-high stockings. His cock was hard and leaking against his flat belly.

“Dommie, please,” he said, spreading his thighs lewdly.

Dom paused just long enough to hurry himself out of his own dinner clothes. He laid down on his boyfriend and grunted in satisfaction as their cocks rubbing one another.

“Come on, Dom, I’m ready,” Elijah said, rolling his hips in a slow circle.

Dom reached for the lube on the nightstand, but Elijah grabbed his wrist. “Dom. I’m ready.” His eyes were so dilated with lust the blue was only a dark ring around his pupil.

Keeping his eyes locked on Elijah’s, Dom reached down between his boyfriend’s spread thighs and gently pressed a finger into his entrance. He was met with slick heat and very little resistance.

“You lubed yourself before we left for dinner,” Dom said, his voice low and gravelly.

“What do you think took me so long to get ready?” Elijah whispered back.

Dom lifted Elijah’s knees, encouraging him to wrap his legs around the Brit’s waist. Dom placed his cock at the entrance to Elijah’s body and gently _pushed_. Elijah squeezed his stocking-clad thighs tighter and pulled Dom farther into his body. Dom fell forward onto his elbows, seating himself fully inside Elijah’s body. He shared the space of two breaths against Elijah’s mouth before he began to thrust. Elijah threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of Dom inside his body.

“Doodle,” Dom panted.

Elijah made a low noise.

“I’m not going to last.”

Elijah canted his hips to meet Dom’s thrusts and took himself in hand. Dom batted his hand away and replaced it with his own. Dom worked a steady rhythm with his thrusts and the hand on Elijah’s cock. Elijah worked his long red fingernails into Dom’s hair and pulled him down.

“I’m so close, Dom,” he whimpered.

Dom slowed his thrusts and deepened every stroke to hit the place inside Elijah that made him see stars. Sure enough, with every thrust there was an “Ungh” of pleasure from Elijah’s mouth. Dom had him spilling his released within minutes.

When Elijah was finished, Dom redoubled his efforts, gripping Elijah’s hips hard enough to bruise. It took him longer than he expected, but Elijah’s soft sighs and “C’mon Dom,” brough him over the edge. He came with a cry, spilling himself into Elijah’s warm body. He laid there for a moment, panting, his forehead resting against Elijah’s chest before he pulled out and rolled over.

Elijah reached up and pulled the wig off, running a hand through his sweaty dark locks. Next, he pulled off the stockings and cuddled up against Dom’s side, himself again except for the fake nails and make-up. Those things could wait. Right now, he just wanted to cuddle up with the man he loved most in the world.


End file.
